


You Never Walk Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Han felt like his smile could rip his face apart, all because of the beautiful boy he held tightly against his chest.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the sweet and short morning fics so i've decided to make one of my own. hopefully you like it as much as i did. thanks for reading.

Han blinked open his eyes as the overwhelming need to pee invaded his sleep, eyes adjusting to the room that was now flooded with hazy orange light peaking through the white curtains of the bedroom. It wasn't until Changbin, the sleeping beauty in his arms, stirred in his asleep that Han pushed himself to be completely awake. Han took a hand and combed them through Changbin's deep blue hair. It splayed in all different directions from his constant twisting and turning during the night. Han loved the way the color paired with his tan skin, Han's thumb caressing his full cheeks as he watched him sleep. Changbin not being able to ignore the feeling of being stared down finally opened his eyes and looked up from Han's chest staring right back at him. 

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others company before Han decided to start softly rubbing his hand over the leg Changbin had thrown over him. Changbin blushing madly turned his gaze letting out a string of laughter which Han joined in on. Han adored how playful Changbin was, always able to brighten his mood in seconds without fail. Han caught both of Changbin's hands in his own to keep him from continuing the play fight they had started, leaning in and place a kiss on his lovers pouty lips. Changbin sighed into the kiss prying his hands from Han's grip and bringing his arms to wrap around Han's neck pulling him closer to erase the space between them. Soft sighs pouring from his even softer lips as Han hovered over Changbin pressing a leg between his spread ones. 

The sighs soon turned into moans that Han swallowed with each kiss, he wanted to take his time and appreciate his boyfriend the way he deserved. Changbin always made a fuss about the way Han treated him like he was a king, but that's exactly the way Han sees him. Nothing but the best for his baby. Han spread his hands against Changbin's waist trailing his kisses down Changbin's neck and earning a particularly loud noise of satisfaction, he kept pace as he headed right up above Changbin's stomach placing light kisses on his soft tan skin. Changbin started to close his thighs around Han's head nearly trapping him for a second before Han could stop him, kissing his inner thighs and ending their sweet moment with a kiss on the forehead. Changbin pouted and Han kissed that as well. Changbin made it clear with his actions that he was not in the mood to let Han out of the bed, wrapping himself around his body like a koala and turning them back over to be back in Han's arms. Han still very much needed to use the bathroom but decided against it. Holding Changbin just as tight and figured he could hold off going to the bathroom for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. SO. POORLY. DONE. I'm not an experienced writer at all but i know just enough to get me where i want to be. I'm sorry that this isn't long but i'm not good enough to make anything longer. All of my stories will most definitely be short, so it means a lot anyway if people read them. I have so man different scenarios roaming through my head but i really like to write about the things that haven't been done before, even if they end up really short. .3. i know nobody reads end notes, cause i damn sure don't but if this is you hopefully if someone does i really appreciate you taking the time to check it out. -e


End file.
